


Tired Confessions

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: 2pHetalia, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kisses, Long building feelings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Two immortal beings have a lot to get off their chests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matzo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzo19/gifts).



For most of his life, William thought he was alone. Having never met another immortal, he lived his extended life sharing and guiding the humans, wanting to care for them and keep them safe. Even after meeting other immortals, he kept these desires and directed them to even his immortal friends whether they wanted it or not.

"Maxim," he began with his deep, gentle voice as he stood at the end of the short hallway in his home, rubbing tired blue eyes at the light streaming from his guests laptop. "Please come to bed," he requests. It had been yet another evening in which they decided to compromise and share William's cozy bed though, at this point, the argument on who would take the couch was just a formality as, in the end, they both knew where they would end up.

Maxim turned to William from his place on the couch, the giant of a man looking like a silhouette to his unadjusted eyes. He squeezed them shut before blinking rapidly to speed the process. "What time is it?" He inquires before looking back to his computer screen where he had somehow stumbled down a rabbit hole that he couldn't even trace how it was related to his earlier searches that evening. It was 2 am. 2 am wasn't very late for Maxim even if he was adjusted to the timezone ten hours behind but 2 am was very late for William. Maxim shut the laptop, forcing it into sleep mode, and set it on the coffee table, stretching as he stood.

Maxim, not wanting to keep his friend waiting up for him as he was sure he had been doing, joined his friend and slipped into the bedroom ahead of him before disappearing into the bathroom. William, in the meantime, settled down on the far side of the bed, slipping under the covers as he waited for Maxim tiredly. After a flushing of the toilet and the running if the sink, Maxim returned to the bedroom, tossing his pants onto his bag before climbing into bed with his friend, curling up against him with a content hum. Without a moment of settling, William’s arm had draped itself over Maxim and pulled him close before the taller let out a soft sigh of relief as if he needed the other’s company in order to sleep properly. 

The room was perfectly still as the two laid together, William’s cat Duchess sleeping off in the corner of the room. Maxim and William’s breathing fell into sync and everything felt peaceful until William pressed a soft kiss to Maxim’s hair and he muttered something quietly. After Maxim not answering, the canadian decided to repeat what he said louder.

“You know I love you, right?” He asks softly, tightening his arm to prevent Maxim from turning over to view him. “I love you as in… I am in love with you.” He sounded nervous as he confessed, pressing his forehead to the back of Maxims head. 

Maxim’s heart was swelling, a smile on his face. He badly wanted to turn over but alas, William was strong. He gently rubbed William’s arm. “How long?,” He asks “have you felt this way.”

William paused a moment, thinking about it. “A year, now?” He answered, not entirely certain. He was startled when Maxim began to chuckle and he sat up, very much taking it as Maxim was laughing at him. However, by releasing Maxim from his tight hold, Maxim had free range and he took advantage of it, sitting up and wrapping his arms around William's middle. 

“William,” Maxim begins, “I love you too,” he confesses and gives him a tight squeeze. “I have for years.” The fact that William returned his feelings after so long filled Maxim to the brim with excitement and now he definitely couldn’t sleep. William relaxed into Maxim’s hold and laughed softly himself, relieved by the turn of events, his hands rubbing over Maxim’s arms. 

“I would like to court you, if you’ll let me,” he says, shifting to face the smaller man, holding one of his hands. Save for the moonlight streaming in through the window behind William, there was no other light in the room and, while Maxim could only see William’s outline, William could see just how happy Maxim was and he wanted nothing more than to ensure Maxim always was so happy. 

“I’d like that.” Maxim held one of William’s large soft hands in his own, a big grin on his face. The unheld hand found its way to Maxim’s bearded cheek and the thumb gently brushed itself with the growth of hair before lifting up only to do so again.

“May I kiss you, Maxim?” William requested softly, a gentle smile on his face as he ever so patiently waited for a response of consent. When he finally received it, it was definitely worth the wait. He leant down slightly and pressed his lips sweetly against Maxim’s, their beards slightly rubbing against one another as they shared their first kiss, hands intertwined and eyes shut in the stillness of the room. Maxim had been waiting nearly three years for a chance like this, most of it convinced William was straight and he had no chance only to be rewarded for his patience in the sweetest of ways. Maxim felt it was worth it. Maxim was the first to pull away, a smile on his face as he flopped back onto the bed and William laid beside him, an arm gently wrapped around him as he pulled the sheets back up over their waists. 

“Thank you,” William says softly, gently rubbing Maxim’s arm as the smaller settled back against his strong body before once again intertwining their fingers. 

“Thank you,” Maxim repeats with a chuckle.

“Sleep well, Maxim. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning,” he promises before relaxing with a happy breath.

Maxim was happy and so was William and, in that moment, neither could ask for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they have remembered their late night conversation?

Sunlight streamed through William’s bedroom window, the leaves’ shadows dancing in the breeze as, slowly, Maxim stirred from his slumber. It took him a moment to gather himself before he remembered the previous evening and when he did, the flopped his hand on the bed next to him where his friend had been, smoothing the hand over the sheets to find them cool to the touch. He rolled over and pulled the pillow William had used to his body and took a deep breath. This was almost as good as actually nuzzling into William; almost as good as getting to smell the man first hand, to be enveloped in oak, coconut, paint, and what could only be described as sunshine. It felt good. No. It felt wonderful. He sits up after a minute to listen to the quiet morning. Faintly, he could hear William in the kitchen not far from him in the small home, a gentle and calming sound of windchimes just outside the window, Duchess’ soft padding across the wooden floors and his own breathing. All of it sounded wonderful. 

As badly as he wished to stay in bed and enjoy the moment he was having, he knew he would have to get up eventually as William had promised breakfast. He rolled out of bed and did his business before making his way into the kitchen, scratching his chest with a yawn. “Morning, Velvela,” he greets the taller as he's greeted with a kind smile. William crosses the kitchen in three steps before pulling Maxim close in a hug, kissing the top of his head. He took it back; the pillow was nothing compared to the source and he squeezed him for a moment to get an extra sniff in, releasing the man to allow him to continue his cooking. 

“I’ve made you an omelette with lots of vegetables and some bacon bits. Do not worry. They aren’t real,” he assured the curly haired man in his kitchen. “I also prepared some miniature pancakes for you.” It was very like Will to spoil someone he cared about and Maxim was very very important to him and, boy, could Maxim feel it. He was taken slightly off guard, however, when William gently takes one of his hands into both of his own and gently requests to kiss him. Naturally, Maxim consents eagerly, going as far as to meet William halfway, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him closer. When he pulled away, he was quick to remember how inexperienced William was as the taller man’s blue eyes were wide in shock, his cheeks had gained colour and his mouth hung agape as if he’d suddenly lost all control of himself. Maxim laughed and pat his arm.

“I’m very excited for what you made for breakfast,” he says to break the man's trance and soon, they’re seated in the living room cuddled up to one another and enjoying their breakfasts. “Thank you,” Maxim hummed as he stretched out beside William. He didn’t have to ask if he remembered what happened last night as he was sure Will wouldn’t have requested a kiss if he hadn’t and somehow the knowledge that William knew he knew made him feel extra good. It was just a wonderful morning.

“What would you like to do, today?” William inquires softly, a strong arm wrapped securely around Maxim’s shoulders. 

“Would it be alright if we stayed in and watching movies on my laptop and cuddled?” He requested after some thought. The gentle press of lips to his head was answer enough for him. “Thank you, Velvela.”

“Of course, Maxim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add onto this story later on.
> 
> THIS is the fanfiction I wrote for Matzo19 and my fanfic trade!   
> please go check out their works on their a03 as well as at zhidd and ask-p2russia on tumblr! They are amazing!


End file.
